Crimson Snow (RWBY Lemon Fic)
by ThiRsT Vital
Summary: THIS IS A LEMON FIC, IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMON, LEAVE NOW PLEASE AND THANK YOU 3


Crimson Snow (Lemon Edition)

Ruby ran down the halls of Beacon Academy, rose petals flying behind her. Posters flashed behind her as she thought rapidly. Why would Yang do such a thing? She grabbed hold of the door and pulled, the familiar creak that had alerted Yang during her and Weiss' relations 12 hours earlier, making her grin slightly.

12 HOURS EARLIER...

Ruby walked down the stairs to the great hall, attempting to hide her face in her hood. She looked up and smiled at the well recognized sound of Weiss' voice. "You absolute dolt! Why were you sneaking around out there? We could have been at home for all you know!" Weiss shrieked to Blake, who in turn was secretly giving Ruby's older sister, Yang, a fist bump. "I don't know what you're talkin' about Weiss! Blake wasn't there at all. You must've been seeing things again." Yang twirled her finger adjacently to her head and pointed at Weiss. Ruby walked towards Weiss, sure to take caution in her obviously infuriated team-mate. "He- Hey… Hey Weiss!" Ruby said, blushing profusely. "Thank god you're here!" Weiss half-yelled at Ruby, who was astonished to see Weiss this angry and for once it wasn't at her. Yang noticed that Ruby eyes were widened, and went to comfort her. "Hey now sis, don't worry! FedEx can rebuild after it's hit with a nuclear shockwave!" Ruby saw as Weiss' face got redder and redder until she let out a guttural, exasperated groan and ran out of the hall. "I don't know what all the fuss is about, we were trying to defend ourselves against an Ursa!" Blake teased Ruby as she slowly traversed over to the cake that was sitting on a table nearby. Ruby then ran, all the way through the halls, all the way back to team RWBY's dorm room. She grabbed the knob and stopped, detecting a faint sound of sobbing. Ruby prepared herself for the worst, took a deep breath, and opened the door. The sight behind the door was different from anything that Ruby had seen before. Weiss was… crying? No. She couldn't have been! Ruby walked cautiously towards Weiss. "Hey… you ok?" Ruby asked Weiss carefully. "Yeah. I'm fine… It's just that Yang and Blake are really mean sometimes." Ruby walked over to Weiss and put her hand on her shoulder. Weiss looked up at Ruby hopefully and stroked her cheek, smiling slightly. Ruby sat down and pulled Weiss into a kiss and held it for a couple seconds. Weiss almost forgot to breathe as Ruby started to giggle against her lips. Weiss moaned into Ruby's mouth. Weiss pulled Ruby's hair. Weiss pushed Ruby down onto the bed as she started leaving butterfly kisses down her jawline as Ruby moaned as she grabbed onto Weiss's hair while Weiss advanced back to her mouth, Ruby opened her mouth letting Weiss explore it with her tongue. Ruby pulled away from the kiss and pushed Weiss over so she was on top now, Weiss grabbed hold of Ruby's corset, ripping it loose. Ruby groaned in pleasure as Weiss started to leave bites all over Ruby's body. Ruby got up and smirked at Weiss. "Now... I do you." She said with a devilish grin on her face. Ruby kneeled down on the floor as Weiss sat on the bed. Ruby pulled down Weiss' pants and licked her clit teasingly. Weiss groaned and simpered down at Ruby. Ruby then grabbed Weiss' thighs, making her yelp. She stuck her tongue inside of Weiss' opening, feeling around curiously like a bear cub. Weiss wailed in pleasure as Ruby began to pump her index and middle finger back and forth into her. "Ru- Ru- RUBY! I THINK I MIGHT…!" Weiss yelled as her fluids began to pour out of her, as Ruby licked them up and wiped her mouth. "Who knew of all people you would be a squirter!" Ruby said teasingly. Ruby kissed Weiss one more time, this one held for about 2 minutes. To Weiss' surprise it was Ruby who pulled out of the kiss first, her eyes widening. Weiss heard a *SNAP!*Like a picture was being taken. She whipped around and saw Yang standing in the doorway with a camera, already starting to take another photograph. "Wow, people will love to see this! Oh! Don't mind me!" Yang rushed out of the doorway as Ruby and Weiss stood still, faces like the crimson cape that had been tied around Ruby's neck.

THE NEXT DAY...

Ruby woke up to the sound of paper being scraped against a wall. She got up slightly and looked towards Blake and Yang's bunk bed. There were posters all over the walls with pictures of her and Weiss kissing and doing various things to each other.. "Bleeeh" Ruby uttered a groan and pulled her pillow over her head. "Why can't this all just be normal?" She walked downstairs and saw the posters EVERYWHERE. She walked over to Weiss, who was ripping down the posters like a angry bear. "Hey Weiss?" Ruby asked. "Yes Ruby? How are you?" She replied sarcastically. "WE NEED TO GET REVENGE!" Ruby yelled.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
